Talk:Darla Dimple/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170222203806
"What have you done with Anna?" Kristoff demanded. "Anna? Oh you mean the younger sister of Aren-delle? I've been taking much better care of her than her own parents could." "Where is she?" Atticus demanded. "Right here of course." Move out of the way and the one who stood behind was none other than Princess Anna of Aren-delle herself. "Anna!" Kristoff shouted. "Get down here please!" Cherry shouted at her. Anna folded her arms and shook her head in refusal. "Humph! No." Anna said as she was sounding defiant. The group of good guys stared at her. "No?" Mo asked, looking at Atticus. "What does she mean no?" "Why not, Anna?" Atticus asked, staring at Anna in disbelieve. "What do you mean no? Tell me you're not better off with anybody who pitted and turned you against Elsa" "You don't need me." Anna said. "You have my more favored sister now. What part of your life am I now?" "You're our friend too you know." Atticus replied angrily. "Why are you doing this, Anna?" Mo asked. "Here's why! Grand Pabbie was the one who took all of my real, old missing memories of my sister's powers back when I was only five while my favored sister was eight and I don't like him doing this to me." Anna shouted. "Why can't I remember my sister has powers anymore?" "You do realize that Elsa didn't mean to hit you in your head with her ice powers, don't you?" Jessica said. "But she didn't do it on purpose." Amber said in the defense of Elsa. "She was trying to save your life because you jumped too high and fast but you were only just five back then. It was an accident." Jessica told Anna in defense of Grand Pabbie, the royal couple of Aren-delle and especially Elsa too. "It was the only way to save you. There was no other way at all." Cherry agreed. "If you got hit in your heart instead of your head, then you wouldn't be able to survive at all unless you'll be in a better place known as Heaven with God, Jesus, Holy Spirit and all the angels." Mo told Anna. "What about the favorite of Aren-delle?" Anna demanded, glaring at Elsa now. "What's her reason for showing up?" "I came because I wanted to apologize for what I did to you for past thirteen years ago." Elsa replied. "I came because I care about you too no matter what. I know I was against your wish to marry Prince Hans of the Southern Isles when I was the one who shut you out even without giving you the truthful reason why. I know I should've been there for you. I know I wasn't there for you. I shut you out even without telling you why. I know I should've told you why I shut you out. I know I should've told you my secret. I know I never should've shut you out. I know you care about me no matter what. I know you did nothing to me to deserve to be shut out by me but you didn't understand how reality really works nor can you follow the rules which that's the reason why you miss being a five year old. I understand you didn't like the idea of having any of your real memories of my powers being altered by Grand Pabbie at all but it was the only way to save you. I know I made you think I hate you but I don't hate you at all. I know I left you blind to see what I've been through. I feel nothing but guilty for not being much of a sister to you at all. I know you deserve much better than ever too, not only just me. Why should it matter if we're sisters anyway? Are you really stuck in the past now? You're more optimistic than that, aren't you? Everything everybody else did and said was only just to make me a better sister than you by showing favoritism towards me over you just because nobody else could stand the fact that you and I are sisters at all because of the same isolation we lived together in Aren-delle during our separation. I feel nothing but guilty for what I did to you. Well it doesn't matter if nobody else liked the fact that we're sisters at all. We're still sisters no matter what and nothing anybody does nor says nor thinks it's not going to change at all. I don't know what else they've been telling you about me, our parents and Grand Pabbie but you'd still never give up on me no matter what and I'm never giving up on you either no matter what-" "Save it!" Anna aggressively shouted violently. "I've had about enough of you! You, our parents and Grand Pabbie! You four keep getting in the way of me from finding out the secrets! You have no right! You should be an only child again!" "But Anna-" Elsa begun but Anna cut her off by shooting lasers from her glaring, narrowing, angry eyes against Elsa by throwing and pushing Elsa away. Elsa was thrown against the wall and fell down. "What was that?" Atticus asked putting his arm up to avoid flying debree. "Powers of anger." Mo replied, rising to her feet. "Something doesn't seem right here nor good at all. Anna was never like this." Mo couldn't believe Anna just violently attacked Elsa in a fit of rage. "She seems to be taking her anger out on Elsa..." Amber said. "Anna!" Jessica yelled, reaching up and grabbing Anna's wrist. "Stop it right now!" Anna glared at the girl. "Let me go! Let of of me" Anna shouted, swinging her arm. "I'm sorry but no chance!" Mo shouted as she grabbed Anna's other wrist. "Not until you listen! You're being irrational, aren't you?" Cherry said. "I can't believe you let anybody who also knows any parts of your past, especially any of your real, old missing memories of Elsa's magic powers pitted and turned you against Elsa at all." Jessica said. "Anna, you're better than this, aren't you?" "You already got all of your real, old missing memories of Elsa's powers back already even without Elsa, your parents and Grand Pabbie, didn't you?" Mo said. "Elsa rather prefers the real, old Anna who'd always love and care about her and never give up on her no matter what." Jessica said. "Anna, you've gotta calm your anger, fury and rage down." Mo said. "You still need to learn to consider what any other people go through, especially what Elsa went through before you think about what you have to go through!" Cherry said. "It's true anybody who knows any parts of your past showed you whatever Elsa went through so far in order to make you less blind, isn't it?" Mo asked. "I'm sorry you and Elsa had to live your whole entire childhood without any other friends on your own. I'm sorry you have to live your life without any of your real, old missing memories of Elsa's powers, Anna and I'm sorry you didn't like that at all but this is the only way to save you, right?" Cherry said. "It didn't mean you have to go and side with anybody who'd turn and pit you against Elsa, did it? They're using you to get revenge on Elsa." Anna glared at them. "I've heard enough!" Anna screamed.